


But Darling, I'm A Moriarty (A Sherlock X OC Fanfiction)

by MiaIsJohn_Locked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaIsJohn_Locked/pseuds/MiaIsJohn_Locked
Summary: We all know James Moriarty is a psychopath. But his twin sister, Harper Moriarty, is the story no one knows. She spent most of her teenage life in a mental institution, but thanks to her brother, escaped at age nineteen. Since then she's refused to work for her brother, instead fending for her self, and had grown up to be a beautiful but deadly young woman. Join Harper on her wild adventures with Sherlock and crew.**WARNING**This fanfiction does contain swearing and possible sexual references.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first book on AO3, and I'm so excited to share this with you guys! I love writing and this is a way to combine my favorite tv show into a book that other people can read. I hope you enjoy "But Darling, I'm A Moriarty", and feedback is always welcome!   
> ~Mia

"You'll tell me where I can go. If not, you'll be a memory, like everyone else!" The voice of Harper Moriarty said, smiling sickly. Her slim fingers held a black pistol to her victim's neck, who was a twenty-year old college boy. She had asked him where to find his mother, a woman named Marlyn Orita, the next person on her killing list. When the man refused, Harper began with her signature threats, 'I'll kill you,', 'You'll be dead soon', the usual. "Let him go, now!" Said a male voice. Harper's eyes widened slightly. "Oooooohhh, visitors! I love visitors!" She giggled, and turned around, releasing her finger around the trigger. "Hi!" She exclaimed perkily, waving and popping her bubble gum. "Release him, or you'll be the memory." Said the man, his gun aimed at her chest. Harper narrowed her icy orbs slightly as she took in the man's appearance. Satiny chocolate curls, oceanic eyes, pale skin, and angled cheekbones, his arm steady with the pistol in his hand. She raised an eyebrow. He was quite attractive, she wasn't going to lie. He, in turn, did the same. She had slate blue hair that reached her shoulders in rippling waves. She had a slim figure, and long legs. Her stomach teasingly visible from the hem of her top, and she wore ankle boots, the heels lined with spikes. She wore a choker necklace and maroon lipstick, which was smeared on one corner of her lips. She had a tattoo on her collarbone, a flock of black birds flying towards her neck. Sherlock also realized she was quite pretty. She tapped her chin. "Aww, that takes all the fun out of it. But okay, only for a pretty face like you." She said. Sherlock and his companion, John Watson, exchanged looks of confusion. "Go on, get away from me!" She said to the man who she had pinned down earlier. He scrambled to his feet and bowed before running away. Harper sat down on the pavement, legs crossed, and looked at her nails, humming a tune and playing with her gun. John leaned over and whispered into Sherlock's ear. "She's freaking me out, Sherlock." He murmured. Sherlock nodded in agreement. "What?" Asked Harper, looking at them with blue eyes. "I should just kill him from here?" She asked. Sherlock blinked. She shook her head and smiled. "Oh. Sorry. It was the voices." She said. John inhaled sharply and she patted the pavement reassuringly. "It's okay. That's not what they really said." She replied with a sneaky smile. "Who are you?" Asked John. "Ooh, you want to know me? I could tell you, but that would be boring, don't ya think?" She teased, biting her lip. John ran up to her and pulled her arms behind her, a surprised exhale escaping her lips. Sherlock pressed the barrel of his gun against her forehead. "You'll tell me who you are. NOW!" He shouted. Harper's eyes met his and she began to laugh manically. John cringed at the sound, not a genuine laugh, one riddled with madness and cruelty. Sherlock's gaze only hardened as he pressed the barrel harder against her temple. "You won't kill me, Mr. Holmes, I know you won't." She giggled. "How do you know my name?" He growled back. She rolled her eyes. "Please, everyone knows you. You and my brother are very close." She said with a cheeky grin. "Who are you?!" John cried. "Harper Moriarty! Nice to meet you!" She said, before John, in complete shock, released his grip on her and she went tumbling to the floor. "Oh!" She gasped as her delicate frame came into contact with the solid pavement. She stood up and fixed her hair. "Well! That's not how you treat people! Good day, Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson." She said before she turned around, her hair swishing behind her and her heels clacking on the pavement. She turned the corner as John and Sherlock met each other's eyes. "Follow her?" Asked John. Sherlock smirked. "Of course."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two ran the corner, seeing the blue haired girl as she was extremely easy to spot, approaching a group of men. Sherlock and John hid behind the corner and could just make out her voice. "Do you know who I am?" She asked softly. "No.." Said one of them. She observed him with a gleam in her eye. Pressing her gun to his temple, she spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "You know, you're like, really cute. I can kill you, or will you give me a ride?" She asked. The guy instantly replied. "I-I'll drive you." He said shakily. She smirked. "Good." She said, taking the gun off of his head and sliding it into her pocket. Sherlock just stared in utter shock as the man nodded quickly and opened the door to his car. The way she bit her lip cockily as she got into the car. John smacked him on the arm, shaking him out of his daze. "They're driving away!" He cried, pointing towards the car, where they saw Harper look their way, and she waved teasingly and winked before the car sped off. Instantly, the two grabbed a taxi. John pointed to the red car, exclaiming, "Follow that car!" The cab driver complied, and they drove to Baker Street. They eyed Harper getting out of the car, and smiling at the guy. "Thank you!" She said, blowing a kiss towards him, before to John's surprise, got out of the car and unlocked the door. They got out as well and followed her figure in the house. She went to the right, opposite of their flat. Sherlock walked towards her as she unlocked the door. "Hello again, Mr. Holmes." She remarked. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked, John standing beside him. "Please, only you would follow the sister of your biggest enemy." She replied, opening the door. Sherlock and John hung back warily. "Come off it, I won't kill you two. You're far too interesting." She said, with a lip pout. Sherlock bit his own lip slightly at the sight. They stepped inside and to see what looked like a normal house, spare the numerous weapons hung up on the wall. She hooked her fingers under the hem of her tanktop and pulled it off, leaving her in a black sports bra. John and Sherlock both gasped as she walked away. Bruises, scars, and cuts littered her back, and what looked to Sherlock like scars from a whip covered her delicate skin from her shoulder blades to her hip bones. They exchanged looks as she went into what looked like her bedroom, and were surprised when she came back out, still only her sports bra but with slim fitted leggings and bare feet. She waltzed into the room, and went to the kitchen, coming back in a matter of minutes with two cups of tea. "Here." She said. Both Sherlock and John raised eyebrows. Harper rolled her eyes. "For gods sake, I haven't poisoned anything." She said, putting the mugs in each of their hands. Harper walked away from them into the corner of the room where a silk curtain hung from the ceiling. She climbed on top and began to swing, looking down at the two. "You know, you're quite different from him." John said, drawing Harper's attention. She wrapped her slim leg around the silk and dropped down, hanging upside down, her slate hair trailing behind her. "Who?" She asked, though she already had a faint idea. "Your brother. Within two minutes of meeting Jim, he had already tied me to bombs and planned to sniper Sherlock to death." John explained. A look of pure thought crossed Harper's face. She flipped back up and tilted her head to the side, looking at the two before her. They awaited her response. "Well, I'm pretty damn glad I'm not like Jim. I hate him, you know." She admitted, wrapping a hand around the silk. Now Sherlock took even more interest in the girl, as she swung around on the cloth. "Why?" He asked. Harper's eyes met his and he felt a cool shiver go down his spine. "He was the one that got me into the Mental Institution. He got me out, sure, but only because he wanted me to work for him. Like that was going to happen." She scoffed slightly. "Yeah, but you did kill people, Harper." John replied. She suddenly back flipped off of the silk, landing on her feet and she walked over to them, and sat down on her floor. "You saw the scars, didn't you. I know you did, no need to lie." She said, her voice quivering slightly. Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed, she looked quite vulnerable in this position. "Yes, we did...." John said. "Jim was the one who gave them to me." She said, tracing the tattoo on her collarbone. "Explain." Sherlock said. "I was in the Mental Hospital from when I was seventeen to twenty two. It took four years before Jim finally realized I was probably psychotic enough to work for him. He broke me out of there by murdering the manager, and brought me to his place, where he offered I work for him. I said no, and he asked again. As you know, Jim isn't someone you want to piss off. So, after I kept refusing, he had enough. He took me to a white room with nothing in it except chains and a long table. At the time I was still confused as to what he was doing. He had his bodyguard slam me onto the table, and I remember him smiling while they chained me to the table, my back facing the ceiling. I remember Jim bending down to my level and I asked him a question. 'Are you going to kill me?' I had asked him. He replied with a laugh. 'Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I mean, im going to kill you one day, I don't want to rush it, though. Nah, I'm not going to kill you, Harper, I'm just gonna hurt you. Really bad.' He said, before one of his guards handed him the whip. I remember him kissing my forehead, mockingly, before he began to whip me. At the time I couldn't tell what he was going to do to me, my neck, hands, and feet were chained to the table. He whipped me for what seemed like days, and I remember the blood just coating the chains on my hands and covering my back. I screamed and screamed and even cried until my throat couldn't make a noise. He kept going, but then he decided to light the whip on fire..."Harper stopped, as a horrified gasp escaped John's lips. She nodded, and inhaled sharply. "He set it on fire and whipped me with it until I passed out. I don't remember anything after that, obviously, but when I woke up I was in this flat with a horrible pain in my back and a note in my hands. 'You're living here now. If I find you out and about, I'll kill you.' ~ Jim. The note meant that if he ever saw me in passing, he'd do the same torture, this time until I was dead." Harper finished, and she looked up at them, who this time looked at her with a cocktail of shock, pity, and anger brewing in their eyes. She met their gazes and smiled slightly. Sherlock noted this was a small but genuine smile. "Don't pity me, please, I can't handle pity. That's all they gave me in the Mental Hospital. I can't go through that again." She nearly whispered. "Sorry." Said John. "Do you want to solve crimes with us?" Asked Sherlock suddenly. "Come again?" Asked Harper. "Solve crimes. You've got possibly the best knowledge of what goes behind those crimes, committing some of the best ones yourself." Repeated Sherlock. Harper looked Sherlock long in the eyes before she nodded. "Count me in."


End file.
